My white wings
by little devil1
Summary: Duo is a lonely street boy who one day meets heero a strange boy not of earth but scientist also know Heero is on earth and capture him for experiments will Duo be able to save his new friend or will he lose him like his last friend Solo? COMPLETE
1. The new friend from the sky

My White Wings  
  
Duo was a lonely boy who just wanted to make a friend. He felt so lonely after Solo died. When he went up to people they would just tell him "get lost you filthy boy" Duo was once hurt by these remarks but soon he learned to live with them. Until that day that a boy fell from the sky.  
  
"I'm hungry man who do people have to eat all their food man if they didn't it would be much easier to find leftovers." Duo muttered digging through the trash "oh well I guess I'll have to check another garbage" then there was a bright light that pierced the sky  
  
"Whoa. I have got to check this out man" and with that he dashed to the place he saw it soon after he wound up in the park  
  
"Now where did the light hit???" next thing a boy no older then Duo stepped out from a bush he was wearing an odd pair of clothing nothing he had seen before.  
  
Duo just blinked...the boy just stared. finally. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the Duo called  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Greeting my name is Heero Yuy I come from a far off place" Heero said then bowed ". Yo man waz up my name is Duo" then extended a hand to shake  
  
Heero just looked at the hand questionably "yo?. waz? I'm not familiar with your turns of language.  
  
~Anime fall down~  
  
"Dude are you from another planet or something common even rich people know the slang." Duo yelled. "Dude. slang. but I already told you I am from another place." Heero said  
  
~Another sweatdrop~  
  
"Your confusing do you know how to get back to my planet I'm lost." Heero said  
  
"Um. ok I know the streets where is your home called?  
  
"Elkerdia it's a place for angel sanctuary." Heero said  
  
"Hodda hadda whatty? Duo babbled  
  
"Ok. I guess you don't know where I live. well farewell .. Duo I must take my leave now" Heero then bowed again and was about to turn and leave.  
  
"Wait you can't go off alone if you don't know where you are and especially with wearing a thing like that.." Duo just pointed at the clothing "besides it's dangerous"  
  
Heero looked at his clothes then at Duo "My clothes are fine look at yours. besides I got protection" then pulled out a sword "got it for my 10 birthday" Duo was just staring wide eyes "ok well would you just let me show you around first?. what do you say?  
  
"Hn. ok I guess"  
  
"Alright then lets get going to my place" so off they headed when they got to the streets people were staring at Heero.  
  
"An ok first thing first here is my favourite place to eat people usually never finish eating so they throw it out. But sometimes I give myself a real treat and steal from the grocery stores"  
  
"Um.. Ok"  
  
"Tomorrow we will get you some new clothes we don't want so much attention like we are having now."  
  
"And this is my home" Duo said happily  
  
"A little run down."  
  
I know the hotel shut down many years ago so it's vacant"  
  
So off they went then they got to the top floor it read 516 Duo opened the door and there was a big bed and a broken window  
  
"I checked all the rooms this is the only one with a mattress if you don't mind sharing a bed"  
  
"No it's fine" so they both got to bed Heero facing the window and Duo facing the door.  
  
"Uh. Duo?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Thanks for your hospitality"  
  
"Your welcome" then Duo feel off in a deep sleep  
  
Heero just looked at the night sky there was full of stars Heero then sighed and soon a dreamless sleep claimed him  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Like? REVIEWS AND I WILL CONTINUE 


	2. The Angel

A Day In The World  
  
When Heero woke up he rolled over but he felt another lump on the bed slowly he opened his eyes and there was another boy with a one violet eye open.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Both boys screamed and fell out of bed. Duo was rubbing his head "dude I really don't need your voice as a alarm clock to wake me up."  
  
Heero got up and looked around "So it wasn't a dream I really am here."  
  
"Well Good morning Heero ready for today?  
  
"Yeah I guess." Both boys soon left the hotel and went on the streets  
  
"First things first clothes. hn. ah hah perfect now you wait out here I wont be gone long ok?  
  
"K I guess." Heero then sat on a bench and waited not long after.  
  
"HEY YOU THEIF COME BACK HERE" a voice screamed  
  
Duo then ran out of the store and by Heero screaming "I got your clothes not lets go"  
  
Heero then blinked "hey wait for me" and ran after Duo  
  
~At The Hotel~  
  
After Heero was finished dressing he came out "now that's more better now we look like twins." Heero looked at himself he had tight leather pants and a faded black shirt. Duo also had tight leather pants but a deep green shirt that almost looked back.  
  
"Ok time to go Heero" "Where now? Heero asked  
  
"To get some food since you're a guest I'm going grocery shopping" Duo then smiled and left  
  
Heero knew what Duo was going to do but he followed anyway.  
  
"Now same as last time wait out here I wont be gone long. wait maybe wait across the street they might get suspicious ok? Ok!"  
  
Heero nodded and left Duo went inside "ok what would hero like? Hn.. An apple" Duo then grabbed 2 red apples "a sandwich" Duo grabbed 2 "and pop" then he stood by the door a girl was eyeing him suspiciously Duo looked at her them broke into a run for the door.  
  
"STOP THEIF" "Shit I hate when they say that" Duo got out of the store where he saw Heero he ran across the street but didn't notice a truck coming towards him "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"  
  
Duo looked at the truck frozen with fear "Duo get out of the way" Heero screamed then thought " I got to help him but there's only one way. well here goes"  
  
Heero then ran toward Heero people watching and yelling Duo couldn't take his eyes off the truck then he felt 2 hands around his waist. He looked up "Heero!"  
  
Heero got a firm hold of Duo then something amazing happened Heero pushed hard and made a yelping sound and 2 pairs of white wings flew out of Heero's back. Many people stared everyone went silent Duo just stared then he felt himself be lifted off the ground they were flying.  
  
They went past the tall building many people inside the building and from the ground watched. Soon Duo and Heero were by the clouds and Duo spoke  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you had wings?  
  
"Well I said I livid in a Angel Sanctuary right? Duo then nodded "Well there wicked cool"  
  
Heeo just looked at him "my wings aren't wicked nor cool."  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"There just nice" Heero smiled "thanks"  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
In the hallways of a government building a girl with blond hair came running then knocked on a door  
  
"Come in" a voice said  
  
"Mister Barton we are now sure that a being not of earth came in that white light last night" "How do you know that Relena?"  
  
"Many people are saying they say a boy dressed in black with white wings in the sky many called it a angel others a wing demon"  
  
"Thank you I will do the rest myself"  
  
Relena nodded and left  
  
He then looked to the side and said " well are you up to it?"  
  
2 people came out of the shadows one was short blond hair and blue eyes the other Chinese with black eyes. "Of course Trowa you know we would never miss a chance like this!"  
  
Trowa smiled as the 2 turned to leave "oh Quatre, Wufei don't let me down bring the angel back here even if that means playing rough!!!!  
  
Quatre and Wufei smiled "as you wish sir"! They bowed and left  
  
-------------------------------------- hehehehe me write more!!!.. Later. 


	3. The finding of the angel

The Finding of the angel  
  
  
  
Quatre and Wufei went to the park "ok if I was a angel were would I be?" Quatre asked  
  
"In the high heavens not in this hellhole" both of them snickered at Wufei's comment Well let's go where people saw him flying Quatre nodded and they both left.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey Heero does it hurt when your wings come off?" Duo asked looking at Heero's back  
  
"Sometimes not really." "Well what do you want to do now?  
  
Heero then went to the window and looked out the window "I want to go see your world can you show me?  
  
"Site seeing? Yea sure lets go" Duo then turned to leave.  
  
Heero just looked at Duo then smiled evilly he ran and grabbed Duo  
  
"What the hell.?" Heero walked over to the window holding Duo  
  
"Heero what are you doing?. Heero?. HEERO!"  
  
Heero looked down at the traffic before Duo can stop him he leaped  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEERO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!  
  
Every looked up and saw 2 teens falling many screamed Duo and Heero were inches from the ground when Heero pulled out their wings and they flew slowly to the ground. Once Heero got to the floor Duo scrambled out of Heero's hands "What the hell did you do that for?  
  
Heero just innocently smiled "I was bored so I thought I have a little fun"  
  
"Oh yeah scare the shit out of me is your fun?"  
  
Heero thought of this then nodded "yeah scaring the. s-h-i-t out of you is fun"  
  
".I hate you so much now lets go much to do"  
  
They both turned around many people were staring at them wide eyes Duo wondered why they were staring so he looked at Heero  
  
"psstt. Heero"  
  
"What Duo?"  
  
"Do me a favour put your wings in"  
  
"Ok" then Heero closed his eyes and the wings slid in his back and slowly disappeared Duo smiled at Heero then they started walking past the wide eye people.  
  
Quatre and Wufei were walking when they overheard a girl talking about the wing demon so Quatre pushed Wufei. Wufei ran into the girl "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to"  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"Say lady I was wondering where did you see the wing demon?"  
  
"Oh him I say him fall out of a abandon hotel on the rough end of town he's freaky"  
  
"Quatre and Wufei bowed "thank you mam" and they walked away  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"What Wufei?"  
  
"Why the hell did you push me into the girl?"  
  
"We had to talk to her right? And now we have a place where he might be."  
  
"You damn baka" Wufei muttered Quatre just smiled then got into his car and they drove off a little while later Quatre stopped the car "were here" they looked and they made it to the hotel "now we wait: for our little angel" Wufei then smiled and got his gun.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Heero are you satisfied with what I showed you?" Duo asked  
  
"Well so far I seen a mall, movies, store, and a bar. ok I'm satisfied"  
  
"Great now lets go home I'll show you more tomorrow" and with that they headed home. er. the hotel.  
  
"Hey Duo it's too far from here." Duo smiled "your right Heero it is far" then Duo jumped on Heero "so let's fly"  
  
Heero blinked then smiled he got a firm grip on him and pulled his wings out soon they were miles off the ground souring through the clouds. When the hotel came into view they landed.  
  
"Common Heero lets go inside" they were heading to the door and 2 people walked out  
  
"Well, well, well Quatre he seem to have found our angel"  
  
Quatre smiled. Duo and Heero looked at them "What do you want?" Duo demanded  
  
"We want your angel friend that's all just give him to us and we will be on our way" Quatre said "I will never go with you" Heero shouted  
  
"Never say never" And Wufei and Quatre pulled out there guns  
  
"RUN" Duo shouted  
  
Both boys broke out into a run Wufei looked at Quatre and Quatre looked at Wufei "I hate it when they play get away"  
  
Them both started to walk then jog and finally run after Duo and Heero soon they were catching up to them.  
  
Duo started to slow down from the lack of oxygen then a strong hand grabbed Duo waist and a cold steel was pressed up to his throat  
  
"Heero" Duo cried Heero turned around and saw a knife to his friend's throat.  
  
"Well now aren't we in a big hurry" Quatre said a smile crept across his face  
  
"Let me friend go" Heero demanded  
  
"Oh we will as soon as you surrender to us" Quatre smiled as Wufei pressed the knife closer to the throat and Duo choke back a sob.  
  
"Do you want me to kill him I wont mind having his blood on my hands" Wufei smiled  
  
"Don't hurt him. I'll go with you" Heero said raising his hands Quatre then kicked him to the ground and tied him up. Quatre threw him in the back seat of the car and got into the drivers seat. Wufei pushed Duo to the ground and punched him before he could get up and slipped into the passenger seat and drove off.  
  
Duo looked at the car he saw Heero looking back at him "Heero come back. Heero. HEERO!!!!"  
  
Duo started sobbing "I can't loose another friend I just can't" and slowly started pouring the rain soaked Duo but he didn't care. not no more all he wanted was his friend Heero all he wanted was his angel friend.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- Like? Next chapter the experiments and Duo's quest to find Heero BUT I NEED THE REVIEWS 


	4. The final goodbye

Ok so I'm glad you guys like this story in all in all blah blah blah ok I'm going so here's the story. hehehehe  
  
  
  
The Long Journey  
  
Duo sat in the rain sobbing "I can't lose another friend" then he saw something white coming down it was a feather he held it in his hands then he looked up there were more feathers. a trail Duo eyes lit up he quickly got up though he was soaked and cold he moved on soon running to find his friend  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"What do you want with me" Heero asked anger in his voice  
  
"All we want is to take you to our boss don't worry were not the ones who are going to hurt you" Quatre was then satisfied when he saw the fear in the boys eyes and turned to look at Wufei who was smiling and continued driving.  
  
Heero slumped back on his seat and looked out "What am I going to do Duo where are you" Heero thought. Soon the car stopped and they were at the government building Wufei got out of the car and opened the back seat Heero then kicked him and scampered out of the car he was ready to release his wings when Quatre grabbed him and punched him Heero fell to the ground.  
  
"Bastard" Wufei yelled and kicked him Heero groaned and rolled to his side Quatre then picked Heero up and dragged him inside  
  
Duo was not far off he was trailing the feathers he could see "God man why did they have to drag him this far? Ahhh the pace I'm going I will get to wherever Heero is in about." He stopped and thought of his Question "Ahhhhhh another lifetime" and continued walking  
  
At The Government Building  
  
Quatre and Wufei dragged Heero to the top soon they knocked on a door  
  
"Come in" a voice answered Wufei opened the door and there was a man he was tall and had his bangs covering one eye "ah yes the angel so nice to see you"  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" Heero muttered  
  
"A few questions that's all"  
  
But Heero didn't trust him Trowa then motioned for Quatre and Wufei to leave they both bowed and left the 2 alone. "So for starters what is your name?"  
  
"Non of your business" Heero spat  
  
"Wrong answer," Trowa then slapped Heero roughly Heero's cheek started to turn red "Now what is your name?"  
  
"Heero. Heero Yuy"  
  
"That's better now Heero where do you live"  
  
"In a place you will never see" This time Trowa punched Heero "you are very disrespectful" Heero fell to the ground and Trowa kicked him in the ribs again and again until Heero was whimpering  
  
"I. I live in a Angel sanctuary its called Elkerdia"  
  
"Very good now how did you get your wings and no bullshit" Trowa said grabbing Heero's wrist  
  
"I was born with them my parents had them"  
  
"Any more of your kind?"  
  
"Yes there is just as much of my kind as your kind"  
  
Trowa then let go of his wrist "I see" then kicked him in the stomach and lifted him up  
  
"So what are you doing here?  
  
"I got lost. in the galaxy" Trowa was satisfied and started punching him Heero fell to the ground "See that wasn't so hard? And started kicking him again Heero couldn't take it anymore he let out a piercing scream that echoed in the building Wufei and Quatre heard then they smiled "Looks like Trowa having the answers he wants" they both laughed and went back to cleaning their guns  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"I made it." Duo was standing outside the door of the building and all of a sudden all of the feathers disappeared Duo didn't have time to think about it he walked through and found a vent soon he was inside crawling looking at all the rooms He came to a room and saw Quatre and Wufei he glared at them but continued crawling. Soon he got to the top door and there he saw his friend bleeding and was trembling he also saw a man standing smiling Then he saw 2 men taking his friend away once the doors closed Duo jumped out  
  
"Who the hell are you" Trowa demanded  
  
Duo smiled "I'm the angels friend now where did you take him?"  
  
Trowa smiled "non of your business"  
  
"Oh but it is" the Duo ran up to Trowa and Punched him and ran to Trowa desk then something caught his eye a gun. Duo raised it and pointed it at Trowa "Now where is my friend?  
  
"H- He's going to the bottom to the cell"  
  
"Thank you now this is for my friend you beated" Duo then pulled the trigger Trowa fell to the floor Duo smiled "no one hurts my friend" Duo then ran off to find Heero  
  
Duo was running when he caught site of Heero Duo then raised the gun and shot both of the men without no support Heero fell "Heero are you ok" Duo asked Heero raised his head and smiled "I'm now that you're here" They both smiled and ran to the exit  
  
Quatre and Wufei heard the shotgun they looked at each other "The Angel" and started running to the exit too  
  
Heero and Duo saw Quatre and Wufei running to them Duo raised the gun and shot."Duo then looked at the gun then at the 2 guy "no bullets. RUN!!!"  
  
Heero and Duo were running then Heero grabbed Duo and released his wings Heero then flew away the wind hitting their face  
  
"Shit Wufei yelled and they both got in the car and drove after them Heero was flying but he didn't have enough energy he closed his eyes he could hear Duo yelling then he opened his eyes slightly and found that they were falling he pulled his wings and they landed with some force.  
  
Quatre and Wufei got out from their car and walked towards them Duo got up and staggered towards them "This kid has been a nuisance lets get rid of him" Quatre then raised his gun Duo closed his eyes and he heard the gunshot no pain. He slowly opened his eyes and found Heero bleeding then it struck him Heero jumped in the way  
  
NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO HEERO!!!!!!  
  
Then got up grabbed the Gun before Quatre of Wufei can stop him he shot Quatre and Wufei gasped and fell to the floor slowly they died  
  
Duo dropped the gun and whispered, "That's what you deserve"  
  
Duo then turned around and held Heero  
  
"Heero you can't leave me you're my friend" Tears forming on his eyes  
  
"I'm sorry Duo I wish I could of seen more of your home place"  
  
"You will we will go to the hospital anything just please hold on!!!"  
  
Heero just smiled he could feel himself dieing "I'll never ever leave you, why would I go away? I'll be in your heart and that's where I'll stay. Live life to the fullest but when it's time for you to go I'll be there with open arms and outstretched hands I'll welcome you back"  
  
Heero then slowly closed his eyes as he drew his last breath.  
  
"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO  
  
Duo broke down crying.  
  
60 years later  
  
Day after Heero's death some people found him wondering the street blood on his clothes they took him in and adopted him. Now he lay in his bed he was slowly dieing he felt his body growing weaker "hold on Heero I'll be with you soon" then he closed his eyes  
  
Duo Maxwell died at 2:42am at age 65  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was walking at the place Heero died he was 15 again his leather pants and green shirt and there he was Heero he turned around to face Duo a smile on his face motioning him to come Duo smiled for the first time after life and started walking to Heero thinking "I'm so glad he kept his promise. my Angel friend".  
  
My white wings ever so light  
  
Though my body bleeds red  
  
All the pain of bloodshed  
  
My blood trickles down my wound  
  
Though I try to hold the pain  
  
The blood seeps through my fingers and my clothes get all stained  
  
Even though death has me to claim not a drop came on my wings  
  
Not the dirty red all over me. My White Wings 


End file.
